


shared space

by sugarvixx



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Murder, chabin as housemates, streamer!chabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarvixx/pseuds/sugarvixx
Summary: streamer!chabin. hakyeon and hongbin are housemates. hongbin streams games, hakyeon streams murders.
Kudos: 10





	shared space

**Author's Note:**

> hakyeon's role in his new drama is a killer who live-streams his murders so i was like, "oh, a streamer" and guess who else is a streamer? yes.
> 
> it is just a short thing i made :D

Hongbin is in the middle of a fit of laughter when he notices Hakyeon peeking through the gap in his bedroom door.

“Oh hey! We’re playing Fall Guys. Wanna join?” he invites while casually pushing his wheeled gaming chair with his feet a little bit to the side to give the other man some space.

Hakyeon walks inside with a big smile plastered on his face. “The game sounds fun, I heard you laugh from the living room,” Once inside he smiles and waves to the camera, unconsciously noticing the slightly faster chat.

“They are saying hi,” Hongbin says, a hint of affection laced in his tone. “Sorry, am I being too loud?” He looks at Hakyeon, silently asking but Hakyeon shakes his head and proceeds to sit on the floor.

Hakyeon’s appearance is not unusual in his streams. Sometimes, he would come in to bring a plate of sliced fruit and leave, some other times he would stay for a bit and watch silently as Hongbin progresses through the game, and sometimes when he’s a bit chatty, he would crack some jokes and gladly join Hongbin’s gag skit. Today, he’s interested to see what kind of game is making Hongbin so happy.

\----

Today is not Hongbin’s streaming day. He has the leisure to hang around in the living room, watching movies after movies on Netflix. Earlier this morning, Hakyeon brought a woman home. When Hakyeon was ushering her to his room, their eyes met and Hongbin gave her a polite smile before giving his attention back to the movie. “Don’t worry, he doesn’t mind,” he has heard Hakyeon whisper.

It is 4 hours later that the room is unlocked from inside and Hakyeon comes out, all sweaty and messy haired. He walks to the kitchen and makes himself a cup of coffee.

“You’re done?” Hongbin asks, eyes still glued on the TV. He can’t remember how many movies he has watched today. “Not yet, tomorrow,”

“I wonder why you always stream in parts? Why not just go all out and finish it in one go? Isn’t it easier?”

Hakyeon plops himself onto the couch next to Hongbin.

“Anticipation is a part of the fun, Hongbin.” he takes a sip “And wearing a full face mask for 8 hours straight in that small room? I’d die,” 

“Hmm. Understandable,”

“We both know I like to keep my streams short but pleasing. I’m not one to stream for ungodly hours like a certain someone,” Hakyeon mumbles.

“Uhh, alright? Unprovoked?” Hongbin scoffs, feeling scandalized.

Hakyeon laughs.

“Oh no, I think my phone is in my room. Ugh, I’m so tired, I can’t even move my leg,” Hakyeon turns to face Hongbin who is keeping a stoic face, pretending to not hear him. “Please, get it for me?”

Hongbin ignores him.

“Aw, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeee?”

“Ugh, okay, okay. God, you’re insufferable,” Hongbin complains, dragging his feet into Hakyeon’s room.

“Love you!”

Hongbin rolls his eyes at the insincere confession. He pushes the door.

The room is slightly bigger than his. Right next to the door is a bed, all clean and neatly made. The window above the bed is opened halfway, allowing fresh air to get in the room. Moving forward is like a whole different room altogether. Blue and red lighting, floor covered in vinyl with splashes of dark red liquid here and there, streaming setup with a camera, facing the opposite side of the room and at the center of it all, a woman tied to a chair. Her face lifted when she heard the door. Tired, red eyes widened in distress, screaming through the cloth tightened over her mouth, begging Hongbin for help. Hongbin walks closer, eyeing the woman. He notices the fresh bruises and wounds littered all over her, blood pooling under the chair, unknown of where it came from. Hongbin grimaces. He’s never a big fan of blood.

“Hi, we met earlier,” the woman nodded enthusiastically, squirming from the tight bound of rope, looking at Hongbin through wishful eyes.

“Hakyeon hyung doesn’t like it if I mess with his work, so I'll just get his phone and leave. Don’t worry,” and he gives her a reassuring smile.

\-----

There are times when their schedules overlapped. Hongbin would be laughing and screaming at the games (since he’s known as the streamer who loves to suffer while playing games), sometimes he would have friendly bickerings and argue with the chat. Sometimes, clunks and crashes can be heard from the next room, and very unlikely, the chat would take notice and ask him about it.

But if they do, Hongbin’s answer is always the same.

“Don’t mind that, it’s just my housemate, doing his things,” 


End file.
